


Soulmates

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and ray are soulmates, and you don't know who your soulmate is until you hear them say your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't think of a good name for this one, hence "Soulmates". I definitely like the other one better. And wow, that's two in two days. That's more than I'll probably write for the rest of the month. I have more I could say, but I'll just let you read.

Ray wasn't sure what really happened when you meet your soulmate until it happened to him. Nobody could properly explain it anyway. People who had soulmates (which was most people at this point), would know from the moment their other half said their name. So people always repeated names back, just in case.

For instance, when he meet the new guy Ryan, he made sure to say his name back as they shook hands. He didn't see anything change though. He wasn't surprised. But that changed in a second. Ryan said "nice to meet you Ray", and suddenly he knew.

He knew something must have shown on his face, so why wasn't there anything on Ryan's? Was there such a thing as one sides soulmates? They were still holding hands, and ray cleared his voice, making up an excuse to leave before doing just that. He decided, once a safe distance away, that he would pretend it didn't happen. He didn't want to make Ryan his soulmate his mind supplied, uncomfortable.

So for a while, Ray avoided him. But he couldn't keep that up, because he was doing videos with them now. And he was funny, and the fans wanted more. So he was in more videos, and Ray was friendly with him, while cursing everyone in existence in his head. Eventually, he started getting closer to Ryan, and they formed the r & r connection. They worked well together, and it was getting harder for Ray to ignore him every day.

Then one day, in a regular let's play, everything changed because of the stupidest reason.

"So your name is James? " ray asked, actually surprised that he didn't know Ryan's real name. Most people avoided introducing themselves with nicknames, because it only worked with real names. Right after he said it, he knew that this was not the time, but it was too late.

Ryan looked at him in what seemed almost like shock, and his character died in the game. Ray only offered him a shrug. He stood up without a word, grabbing Ray and leading him out into the hallway.

"Ray and Ryan just fucking walked out of the room" Geoff narrated for the viewers. The other guys were too occupied to do much more about it that talk about it and wonder.

In the hallway, Ryan looked confused.

"Are you-"

"Yeah" Ray said quickly.

"Then why-"

 "Because you have to use your first name." Ray had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't his soulmate's soulmate, but now that didn't matter anymore. He didn’t know whether he was happy or just utterly confused.

Ryan held up his hand to stop Ray from talking. "Not what I was going to ask. I know that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you were my soulmate but I wasn't yours. What would you do if you were in that situation?"

"Fair point."

"So now what?" Ray asked, as they just stood there.

"Nice to meet you ray, I'm James." Ryan said holding out his hand.

Ray grinned, taking the hand extended to him. "James." They shook hands, but didn't let go, holding hands as they walked back into the office, but parting when they had to go back to their separate desks for the game.

Ryan couldn’t wait to get to know his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love any feedback you have for me. If you want, you can check out my brand new tumblr, where I am also talkingfishsandwich. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
